


[Podfic] The Meeting of Dragoon and Arthur

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But no one knows he was Dragoon yet, Download Available, Gwaine Knows, Humourous, Merlin is Court Sorcerer, Morgana is defeated but everyone is still alive, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: A purely humorous take on how Arthur learns that Merlin is Dragoon.The Podfic.





	[Podfic] The Meeting of Dragoon and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meeting of Dragoon and Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737474) by [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030). 



> Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I recorded this _a month _ago.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Really love this fic, I hope you do, too!_  
> 

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TheMeetingOfDragoonAndArthur) | 00:27:20 | 30 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lEW6gcwi0KzpZZajc1peXgxbVUM4bFe4) | 00:27:20 | 30 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6fdc1eeizhci0gd/Merlin-The-Meeting-of-Dragoon-and-Arthur.mp3?dl=0) | 00:27:20 | 30 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVHyXcAJ-Ks&


End file.
